Blossom's Ghost
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Blossom was killed in a battle with Mojo Jojo, and ever since her death, the surviving Powerpuffs have been seeing her ghost everywhere. Is the spirit of Blossom haunting them or is there something more diabolical going on here.


Blossom's Ghost

Here in Townsville, monsters come here about any time of the day which explains why this monster was attacking Townsville at 6:00 PM. The monster looked like a ball of green vines rolling across Townsville. After receiving a phone call from the Mayor, the girls flew in to stop the menace. They flew towards the center of the ball planning on a head on punch but upon striking the ball, they immediately noticed that it was no good because the monster just took the blow with ease. Unexpectedly, the monster began to roll towards the girls. Buttercup and Blossom managed to dodge the ball in time but they didn't see where Bubbles went to. They heard her cry out, "I'm stuck in the monster's vines." Apparently, the blue Puff didn't dodge the monster in time and got rolled over getting herself tangled in the vines. Without hesitation, the green and pink Puffs flew over to the monster. They didn't know how but they knew where Bubbles was. When they got close enough, they saw Bubbles tangled in the vines. It was so hard to see her that only a little of her yellow hair and blue dress was visible through the vines. Her sisters tried to pull the vines to free Bubbles but it was no good. Blossom fired an eye beam through the vines and she discovered that their eye beams could cut through the vines. Buttercup, following Blossom's example, began to cut Bubbles out of the vines. Once Bubbles was free, they regrouped in the air and cut the monster to pieces with their eye beams. Everyone cheered at the girls' victory.

"Wow, thanks for saving me back there." said Bubbles to her sisters. "But how did you know I was stuck in the monster?"

"We heard you cry out." said Blossom. Bubbles was confused.

"But I didn't cry out." said Bubbles.

"But we heard you yell out." said Buttercup.

"How could I?" said Bubbles. "The vines had completely covered my head and mouth preventing me from saying anything." The pink and green Puffs were confused.

"But we heard you yell out." protested Buttercup. "We found you in the vines and then Blossom told me to use eye beams to...."

"Wait a minute." said Blossom. "I didn't tell you to use eye beams"

"Ya you did. You told me that our eye beams can cut through the vines." said Buttercup.

"But I didn't even say a word." protested Blossom.

"This is weird." said Bubbles. "It's like we are reading each others minds or something."

"We should ask the Professor about it." said Blossom. Suddenly, the girls could hear the sound of some one breaking into a bank. "I guess it will have to wait." The girls took off and stopped the robbery. The robbers were well armed and there was plenty of them. After a ruff job trying to round them up, the thought about what happened with the monster just left the girls' minds.

While those cute little heroines were asleep that night in their bed, evil was brewing in the laboratory of Mojo Jojo. Mojo was once again up late at night perfecting his latest invention. There was flashes of light as welding was performed on the object on the table.

"Success." cried Mojo as he lifted the helmet off of the table. His newest invention looked nothing more than a replica of his old helmet except the strange line pattern was neon green instead of lavender. A strange green gem was placed on the front of the helmet. Mojo removed his own helmet exposing his naked brain. He replaced the helmet on his head with the helmet he just built and once it was on, he felt the helmet taking affect. His brain was charged with energy as he felt a new consciousness taking hold. His mind felt almost mechanical and flawless. Now that his newest weapon was on, he decided to test out his new invention. He fell silent as he manifested his desired affect using only his mind. The table in the room began to levitate off the ground as Mojo used telekinesis to lift the table up and then destroyed it.

"Hot dog, it worked." said Mojo. "Through the use of simple brain wave enhancers, I can boost the power of my Chemical X enhanced brain and enable me to use psychic powers." Mojo closed his eyes as a lavender ball of energy began to form in front of the gem on his helmet. The energy fired forwards and struck the side of an "Out of Order" computer Mojo had been saving for such an occasion. Although these psychic enhancers were still in the experimental procedure, Mojo felt confident enough to believe that he should have the power to use telekinesis, create balls of heat using psychic brain waves, and the ability to fly. So far, the first two abilities was working fine but he now had to experiment with his flying abilities. He then tried to levitate off the ground and flew a few laps around the lab. But to his disappointment, his power to fly was more limited then he expected. He was not as fast or as maneuverable as the Powerpuff Girls which meant that if he had to make an escape, it wouldn't be long before the girls would catch him. Even so, it will still help him with his plan. Along with the new psychic abilities, he also created a new and experimental explosive he called the X Bombs. Each bomb is filled with a more flammable version of Chemical X which has a similar effect as gun powder. These new explosives might be able to harm the Powerpuff Girls and his plan was to place several of these explosives on top of City Hall and by telekinetically drawing the girls to the spot he wants, he could detonate the explosives thus blasting the girls to pieces.

That night, he set up his plan by placing the X Bombs on the top of City Hall preparing the trap for the Powerpuff Girls. He intended to threaten the Mayor and the girls would have to come to his rescue. He will then fly to the top of City Hall where the X Bombs are located then he will paralyze the girls using his psychic energy balls. Once the girls are helpless, he will place them on the top of City Hall where he will destroy the girls and City Hall. Mojo wanted to put his plan into motion at City Hall because he wanted to remodel the City Hall after he takes over the world. This way, he could kill two birds with one stone or in this case, three.

That morning, while the girls were finishing their breakfast, the Hotline went off. Blossom answered it.

"Hello, Blossom." said the Mayor on the phone. "This is the Mayor. I don't want to alarm you but Mojo Jojo has just taken City Hall under his control. He has ordered everyone out of the building except for myself and Ms. Bellum whom he has kidnapped at gun point." Mojo was in the Mayor's office with a laser rifle. He grinned evilly as his plan proceeded as intended. The PPG wasted no time in flying over to City Hall. Mojo had already flown out of Mayor's office and onto the roof waiting for the Powerpuff Girls to arrive. As expected, the girls flew over to Mojo. They were surprised that he wasn't using some kind of robot or a new high powered weapon but none the less, they were ready for anything Mojo had in store for them.

"Give it up Mojoke, you can't win this time." said Buttercup.

"Oh really, want to test that theory?" said Mojo mockingly. He pulled out a hand grenade sized X Bomb and threw it at the girls. The girls managed to move out of the way before it exploded in mid air. Instead of the usual fire and smoke you normally get from explosives, this one exploded in a hot flash of green light. While the girls had backed away from the explosion, Mojo began to charge up his psychic energy balls and he fired them forwards towards Bubbles but Bubbles saw the attack and she dodged it. The girls began to spread out as Mojo continued to fire at them with his psychic energy balls but they were too fast. Because of the fact that the ball had to power up before firing, he was unable to shoot at them from this distance. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing this before. He had to improvise. When the girls began to charge at him, he used a strong telekinetic thrust to throw the girls to the ground. Neither girl expected it so they ended up crashing into the ground.

"My telekinesis is stronger then them." Thought Mojo. He pride Blossom from the ground telekinetically and began to draw her towards him. He began to create a ball of psychic energy. He planned on firing his energy ball once Blossom was close enough. While she was shooting towards Mojo, Blossom saw the explosives placed neatly around the top of City Hall like a head band. With her binocular vision, she saw the words "X Bomb" written on the explosives. Thinking fast, she managed to slow down a little so she could grab onto a bomb. The explosives tore off the building like tape as Blossom held on to them still being dragged by Mojo's telekinesis. Before Mojo could stop himself, he fired a psychic energy ball at Blossom but he hit his X Bombs in the process. The attack caused the bomb to explode and soon all the explosives on City Hall began to explode at once. Bubbles and Buttercup had managed to see Blossom getting hit by the psychic energy ball and the end result enabling them to get away from the explosion. The explosion produced what looked like green flames instead of orange ones. The hot and blinding green light began to devour City Hall to rubble. There was also a strange lavender explosion where Blossom and Mojo stood but it didn't last long as the bombs completely demolished the City Hall. When the explosion was over, the entire dome that rested on top of City Hall was completely gone as well as the top floor. The rest of the floors had only moderate damage. Thanks to Mojo's decision to evacuate City Hall and allowing the Mayor and Ms. Bellum to escape when he left to challenge the PPG, no one was injured in the blast but there was no sign of Mojo or Blossom.

Fearing the worst, Buttercup and Bubbles flew over searching through the wreckage trying to find Blossom. After searching for about 15 minutes, the Professor drove over. Noticing the Professor, the green and blue Puffs flew over in a panic.

"Professor, Mojo had these new powers and he...." Bubbles began to say but the Professor held up a hand indicating that he wanted her to stop.

"I know all about it. The Mayor told me everything." said the Professor.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles.

"You're already late for school so I think it is a wise idea that you go there." said the Professor.

"But...." argued Buttercup but she was interrupted by the Professor's hand. Realizing that it was no time to argue with him, the girls flew off towards school. Buttercup and Bubbles flew into class. Ms. Keane was surprised to find Blossom missing.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Ms. Keane.

"We don't know." said Bubbles. The girls began to explain to Ms. Keane and the class about what happened. After they had explained everything to her, the class was in shock. The girls were bombarded with questions from the class.

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"How long will it take for her to be found?"

"Do you think she is dead?"

Ms. Keane realized it was not a good idea to pester the girls like this so she told the class to keep their questions to themselves.

The class was very quiet today while Ms. Keane was going through her lessons. Even Ms. Keane was surprised by the sudden silence as she went through her lectures. It was like she was talking to some stuffed animals. Bubbles and Buttercup was barely paying attention to what Ms. Keane was saying. They each were expecting Blossom to just fly into class any minute but that never happened. Once class was over, they flew to the City Hall to see if they needed their help. They flew over the ruins of the City Hall where they noticed a police officer. She was a fiery red head with dark sun glasses. They flew over to her and asked if there was anything new on the search for Blossom.

"I'm afraid not." she said. "There is no trace of Blossom or Mojo anywhere in the ruins." Disappointed, they helped the fire department clean out the ruins of City Hall. The green and blue Puffs dug feverishly through the rubble trying to find Blossom.

"Buttercup, what if Blossom didn't survive the blast?" said Bubbles.

"Don't say that Bubbles, she's a Powerpuff Girl. She can survive." said Buttercup. They continued to clean out the mess but after the entire building was swept through, there was still no sign of her. At around five o' clock, Bubbles and Buttercup was finally asked to go home.

They came into the house to find that the Professor wasn't making dinner but was in his laboratory. The girls figured that he may have gotten cot up in his work again so they decided to knock on his door.

"Come in girls." said the Professor through the door. The two Puffs flew into the basement. They found the Professor working at his table examining a ball that looked like the hand grenade Mojo had used. The girls flew over to the Professor.

"Professor, what are you doing?" asked Bubbles.

"The police has sent me Mojo's computer memory and those explosives he used on City Hall." said the Professor. "From Mojo's computer notes, I learned he had created a helmet that stimulated his Chemical X enhanced brain and gave him psychic powers which explains those strange telekinetic attacks he used. There's more. I found out that Mojo had created bombs out of Chemical X."

"Chemical X?" said the two Puffs together.

"Yes. Mojo had created a flammable and explosive form of Chemical X that would have burned you girls." said the Professor.

"But what happened to Blossom, Professor?" asked Bubbles.

"I'm afraid that when Mojo struck the explosives, he set them off causing the whole building to explode." said the Professor. There was a hint of tears as he said, "I'm afraid, there is no way Blossom could have survived that blast." There was a stunned silence as the horrible reality of this message sank in. Unexpectedly, Buttercup began to scream and throw her fists like she was trying to fight off a villain.

"No. No. NOOOO! She can't be dead. She just can't be." Buttercup screamed as tears rolled down her face. Bubbles began to cry non-stop like Buttercup. The two Puffs sat down on the Professor's lap as he too cried silently. They remained that way for over thirty minutes yet it felt like years to each of them. The Professor ordered a pizza for dinner since he was too depressed to concentrate on cooking. The girls went to bed exhausted from all the worry and sadness. Even though they knew it wasn't necessary, they still left room in the bed for Blossom. Before they nodded off to sleep, they thought they heard someone call their names but they ignored it and went back to sleep.

"**DEATH TO THE PINK PUFF**." read the headlines on the front page. The morning news paper announced that Blossom was pronounced dead and it gave a detailed description of the incident that happened yesterday. The article ended with a statement from the Mayor saying that he is holding a funeral for Blossom on Saturday. News of the loss spread sadness through out Townsville. Out of respect of the death of Blossom, many businesses willingly closed for the day. If a visitor entered Townsville, they would be surprised at how dark and joyless the city was but there was no place in Townsville more dark and dreary than the Utonium residence. Already the girls were beginning to miss Blossom in their daily routines. The green and blue Puffs didn't do much that day. During class, the girls just sat there in their seats just staring blankly at Ms. Keane and during recess they didn't even bother to play with the other children. Ms. Keane was beginning to worry about them. During their lunch break, neither Buttercup or Bubbles ate much of their lunch. Indeed, neither one of them had eaten a full meal since they realized that Blossom was gone. The two just sat there staring at their half eaten sandwiches on the table. Ms. Keane walked over to them in concern.

"Girls, I know you have been through a terrible lose yesterday but you need to get over it." said Ms. Keane. "Your not helping yourself by sitting here feeling sad. You need to be strong." Bubbles and Buttercup knew that Ms. Keane was right but it didn't make their sadness any easier.

"We know Ms. Keane," said Bubbles "but I just can't imagine a life without each other. I feel like there's...." Bubbles was interrupted by an ear piercing shout that sounded like it was in the class room.

"GIRLS, HELP ME!" shouted Blossom's voice. Both Bubbles and Buttercup jumped out of their seat in surprise but no one else responded to the sudden noise.

"What's wrong, girls?" asked Ms. Keane.

"I thought I heard Blossom screaming for help." said Bubbles.

"Ya, me too." said Buttercup.

"I didn't hear anything." said Ms. Keane. The green and blue Puffs didn't know what to think. They knew that Ms. Keane wouldn't lie to them and no one else heard it but then why did they hear it.

The girls flew home after school disturbed by the strange occurrence. As they flew over the city of Townsville, they felt like someone was watching them. Suddenly, a transparent Blossom flew in front of them. The green and blue Puffs stopped in mid-air in front of the ghostly image of their sister. The apparition looked exactly like Blossom but she was completely transparent.

"Blossom." said Bubbles.

"Girls, please help me." said the apparition. Suddenly, a white glove appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. Blossom didn't resist the hand as it pulled her away from her sisters.

"Blossom!" yelled the green and blue Puffs. They tried to grab Blossom but their hands only touched air. The apparition and hand was completely incorporeal and both of them vanished silently. Buttercup and Bubbles just floated there in stunned silence. They looked around but no one else had noticed the strange sighting.

"Was that a ghost?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know." answered Buttercup. The two continued on their way home. They didn't want to bother the Professor with their unearthly visit especially since he was in just as much stress as them. But ever since that strange sighting, the green and blue Puffs had this strange feeling in the back of their minds as if they sensed something was about to happen. It got worse as the day went on.

That evening at the dinner table, the Professor had made ham n' noodles for dinner. The Professor opened the lid on the pot and out of the pot was Blossom's transparent head. Bubbles and Buttercup gasped in surprise. The Professor didn't even notice Blossom was in the pot. He continued to scoop out noodles as if Blossom was invisible to him.

"Help me girls. I need your help." said Blossom. She began to sink into the pot like some one was pulling on her. "Help me."

"Blossom!" yelled Bubbles and Buttercup. They dove into the pot at the same time causing them to lodge into the pot. As they forced their way out of the pot, the pot tipped over spilling the contents on the table. The Professor just stared at his daughters in surprise and anger.

"Girls, what do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"We saw Blossom in the pot." said Bubbles as she began to pick noodles out of her hair.

"What?" said the Professor. The Puffs began to explain to the Professor what had been happening today: the voices, the sightings, and Blossom's ghost in the pot.

"She has been calling for help." said Bubbles.

"But Blossom was killed in that blast along with Mojo." said the Professor.

"Well maybe she survived." insisted Bubbles.

"If she did, then where'd she go?" said the Professor. The green and blue Puffs just floated there not sure how to respond to that question. The Professor didn't mean to be so hard on the girls, shattering their hopes like that, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to be so negative but I'm at a loss at seeing any of this as a good sign." said the Professor. The girls just flew over to embrace their father in sadness. First they lost Blossom, now they are seeing her where ever they go. As if this family didn't already have enough things to stress about.

That night, the girls had a dream, they dreamt that they were in some kind of green ball with swirling clouds all around its surface on the inside. Before them was a larger than life Mojo Jojo about the size of a six story building. In his hand was Blossom.

"Girls, help." she yelled out.

"Blossom!" yelled her sisters. They attempted to fly to her rescue but for some reason, they couldn't fly as if their powers were disabled. Mojo laughed out loud and began to raise Blossom to his mouth to swallow her.

"Girls, I'm still alive." said Blossom. "Search in Mojo's computer software and look for a file called 'Psionic Helmet Mechanics.' Then look through the Professor's books and find a book entitled 'The Third Eye' and read chapters 2 and 7 of that book. Girls, please hurry." Once Blossom managed to complete her message, the green and blue Puffs awoke just as Mojo was about to ingest Blossom. It was 7:30 in the morning judging by the clock on their wall. It was Saturday so the girls didn't have school. The two Puffs just sat there in disbelief.

"Buttercup, I just had the strangest dream." said Bubbles. "I was in this green cloud and Blossom was about to be eaten by Mojo and she was giving us a message." Buttercup was shocked.

"Really, I had the same dream." said Buttercup. "She said for us to look at some information from Mojo."

"Ya, it's got to be a message of some kind." said Bubbles hopefully. "We got to see what it all means." Buttercup went to a table, grabbed a sheet of paper, and began to write down the instructions that Blossom gave them. Without bothering to change out of their pajamas, they flew over to the Professor's lab.

"Lets look for the book first." suggested Buttercup. The two began to look through the Professor's book shelves trying to find the book they're looking for. After about five minutes of searching, they heard the Professor's voice at the door to his lab.

"Girls, what are you doing down here?" asked the Professor.

"We had the same dream." said Bubbles.

"It had Blossom in it and she told us to find some book and information on Mojo's helmet." said Buttercup.

"What was it that Blossom wanted?" asked the Professor.

"She said that she wanted us to read chapters 2 and 7 in a book called 'The Third Eye' and she wanted us to read some information on a file on Mojo's computer called 'Psionic Helmet Mechanics." said Buttercup showing the Professor the list to him.

"You both know that I don't like it when you enter my lab without permission." said the Professor. "Tell you what, if it means that much to you, I will look through this information myself while you two get dressed and have some breakfast. There is a pile of french toast on the table."

"Okay Professor." said the two Puffs together.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, they waited outside the door to the lab. They waited anxiously for any word from the Professor. The Professor finally called the girls from the lab asking them to come down. The two Puff flew down the stairs in anticipation. A look of excitement was on the Professor's face.

"Girls, I have made an interesting discovery." said the Professor holding up his copy of "The Third Eye." "Listen to what it says in chapter 7." The Professor then reads to the girls the paragraph he had his thumb on. "One of the most incredible and advanced forms of psychic powers is the ability to form anything out of nothing. It is an accomplishment that is rarely successful. It is theorized that with enough psychic energy, you could create anything such as simple materials, living creatures, and even small dimensions." The Professor looked up from his book and opened a file from his computer showing the same file that Blossom wanted them to see from the girls' dream. "According to Mojo's notes on the construction of the helmet, he designed it to react to Chemical X enabling Mojo to enhance his own psychic potential. But if his helmet was given too much Chemical X, the over load of Chemical X would cause Mojo to create large amounts of psychic energy which would have incredible results. My guess is that the Chemical X bombs had reacted to the helmet causing an extreme psychic enhancement on Mojo's helmet. The affect must of created a small pocket dimension and I suspect that Blossom and Mojo may have been sucked into this alternate dimension as it was created by the psychic energy and they may have been their ever since."

"So that means Blossom is alive." said Bubbles in excitement.

"But I don't understand something." said Buttercup. "How was it that we were capable of receiving Blossom's distress call and no one else did?"

"That was explained in chapter two of 'The Third Eye." said the Professor. He flipped through the pages of his book locating the paragraph he was looking for. Once he found it, he began to read to the girls. "Perhaps the most well known form of psychic powers is the type which connects siblings together in a type of telepathic link. Through out history, twins have always had some kind of psychic connection between the two. When one is in pain, danger, etc. the other can sense it. Such a power is like a form of telepathy that constantly streams through each other." The Puffs thought about what it meant and suddenly a memory came to Bubbles.

"Buttercup, remember what happened when we were fighting that vine monster?" said Bubbles.

"Ya, it was like we read each others mind." said Buttercup.

"Exactly, because of the fact that we're triplets, we have a telepathic bond with each other and when one is in danger, we can read each others minds." said Bubbles.

"That's what I expected." said the Professor. "Because of the Chemical X in your DNA, it has enhanced your telepathic bond enabling yourselves to read each others minds when one is in danger. I think that you two have been receiving telepathic distress calls from Blossom."

"Then we should go rescue her." said Bubbles.

"But how are we going to enter this dimension?" asked Buttercup.

"When Mojo and Blossom was sucked into the dimension, an invisible portal had to been created and it might still be there." said Professor. "If that portal is still there, you can go in and rescue Blossom."

"Then lets go." said Buttercup.

The girls carried the Professor to the spot where the attack took place. City Hall was still in the bad shape it was when it was destroyed but the rubble from the blast was almost gone. While still holding the Professor, the girls searched the area for the portal.

"Girls over here." said Blossom's voice. The girls looked around trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded close. "Up here." said Blossom again.

"Blossom must be trying to lead us to the portal." said Bubbles.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Professor.

"We can hear Blossom's voice." said Buttercup. They heard the cry for help once again and they searched trying to find where the sound had come from. They came to a spot where the sound seemed the closest. The girls were several yards off the ground, right where the highest point of City Hall was once located. Experimentally, Buttercup stuck her hand forward and she watched as her hand disappeared into the sky.

"This is it. This is the portal." said Buttercup. Bubbles flew to the ground to set the Professor down while Buttercup stayed next to the portal.

"We will be back shortly with Blossom, Professor." said Bubbles.

"Good luck." said the Professor. Bubbles flew up into the air to join her sister. They each took a deep breath and flew into the portal. All at once, they found themselves in another dimension. They were in a place similar to the one in their dreams except it was bigger. The swirling green smoke covered the outer wall but it didn't cloud their vision. What did block their vision was several black diamonds, some as big as they were, that just floated around in the weightless environment.

"This place is huge." thought Bubbles.

"Ya I hear yay, Bubbles." thought Buttercup. The girls looked at each other in shock.

"You read my mind." said Bubbles telepathically.

"I guess all the psychic energies here has enhanced our telepathic connection." said Buttercup's telepathic voice.

"So we can read each others minds."

"I think we can only read surface thoughts and telepathic messages."

"Surface thoughts?"

"You know, what we're currently thinking about."

"Oh." The girls telepathic conversation was interrupted when they realized that they are detecting a third person's thoughts. It was Blossom's. The blue and green Puffs began searching through the mind field of diamonds searching for the location of their sister. They found her trapped in a small clear blue energy ball. The three sisters were overjoyed to see each other. Bubbles and Buttercup used their eye beams to cut through the barrier. Once Blossom was freed, they each embraced each other in excitement. It was a good thing that they could read each others minds right now because both Bubbles and Buttercup could not come up with a single word to fully describe their joy to see their sister again. But the sappy moment of embrace was interrupted when suddenly a strange green light began to form. The light began to transform into the shape of Mojo Jojo. The girls gasped because Mojo had transformed into a huge disembodied head with two free-floating gloves.

"Hello girls." said Mojo's telepathic voice.

"What happened to Mojo?" asked Buttercup to Blossom telepathically.

"To answer your question Buttercup, when I was sucked into this accursed dimension, it had given me a few new psychic upgrades." said Mojo's telepathic voice. The girls were surprised.

"You can read my telepathy." asked Buttercup's telepathic voice.

"Of-course I can." said Mojo's telepathic voice. "And now, to destroy you three and don't bother to escape because as long as I have control over this dimension, you cannot escape." Without warning, Mojo clapped his hands together trying to squash the girls like they were flies but the girls managed to dodge the attack. The girls were at a bit of a disadvantage here because they could not read Mojo's mind and they could only hope he couldn't read theirs. Mojo began to fire light blue eye beams at the girls while continuing to swat the girls with his disembodied hands. The girls tried to use their eye beams and physical attacks (punches, kicks, etc.) while battling Mojo but he was completely unharmed by the attacks.

Mojo then began to inhale. Like a vacuum, the PPG were beginning to be pulled into Mojo's mouth. Several diamonds were going into Mojo's mouth while the PPG continued to resist the force of the wind. Mojo stopped sucking and then he exhaled unleashed the diamonds he had sucked up spreading the debris of diamonds and striking the girls in a few places. Mojo then began to suck up the girls again. While she and her sisters was trying to resist the wind, Blossom fired an ice breath into Mojo's mouth. Mojo stopped in surprise by the sudden attack into his mouth but he managed to melt the ice with his psychic powers. But while he concentrated on the ice, Bubbles took a shot at him with her eye beams. The attack struck the diamond on Mojo's helmet (bare in mind that Mojo is still wearing that psychic enhancing helmet that has the diamond on the front) and she discovered that the diamond reacted to the shot with a flash of light. Bubbles realized that the diamond must be a weak spot but she wasn't sure how to tell her sisters without enabling Mojo to hear her voice or read her telepathy. Then she realized that Buttercup and Blossom already knew because they read her mind. They didn't know for sure if Mojo could read minds but they decided to try depending on mind reading. It was not as direct as telepathy but they thought they could use it to their advantage.

Blossom flew forwards striking the diamond head on. Mojo then swung his left hand and grabbed Blossom in a vice grip. Bubbles was about to strike also but Mojo grabbed her in his right hand. Before Mojo could react, Buttercup took Mojo's concentration on Blossom and Bubbles to her advantage by striking Mojo hard in the diamond shattering several pieces off of it before Mojo could focus on her. The surprise attack forced Mojo to release the pink and blue Puffs. Once freed, Blossom decided to use plan Alta Beta 75 and her sisters read her mind to anticipate the plan. They joined hands and began to fly around Mojo in a circle. In a blinding rainbow blur, the girls circled Mojo. Mojo wasn't sure what to do and before he could come up with a plan, the girls broke off from their circling procedure and hit the diamond on Mojo's forehead head on. Mojo began to scream in pain as his helmet began to malfunction. There was huge explosion and the pocket dimension began to implode on itself.

Once the dimension was gone, there was a white flash of light in the sky over Townsville as the dimension disappeared throwing the PPG and Mojo (now back in his normal form) from where the portal once was and plummeted to the ground. The girls managed to catch themselves in the air but Mojo continued to fall. The girls grabbed Mojo before he hit the ground. Mojo was too weak to resist. They set him down on the ground in front of City Hall. The flash of light had attracted the attention of several people who went over to see what the light source was all about. A teenager from the crowd was the first to notice Blossom. He yelled out, "Hey, it's Blossom and she's alive." The news spread through out the crowd as they all realized the same thing. There was a cheer of joy from the crowd who never thought they would see the pink Puff again. Someone from behind picked up Blossom in his arms and hugged her.

"Oh Blossom, I'm so glad your back." said the Professor while holding Blossom.

"Glad to be back Professor." said Blossom.

"**THE TWO SISTERS ARE THREE AGAIN**." read the headline on the top of the morning news paper. This time, virtually every business closed in celebration of Blossom's return. The Mayor was so happy about the news that he changed the funeral into a party and the girls were invited. The party was held at City Hall in some of the undamaged rooms. Many of the girls closest friends and what looked like half of Townsville was there. The party started at noon and lasted well into the night. The girls went home in time for bed not wanting to stay up.

The girls got into bed tired from the party. The Professor kissed his daughters good night and turned off the light as he left. Since the girls were no longer in the psychic enhancing energies of the pocket dimension, they were no longer capable of reading each others minds. But they didn't need mind reading powers to know that they were each glad to be together again. The girls know how special they are not for just their powers and courage, but also for their own connection to each other. This psychic connection binds the girls together in a connection of love and caring that will never fade. And now that they realized this, they are closer now than they have ever been in their lives.

**The End**

_Author's notes: I created this story because I wondered what kind of connection do the Powerpuff Girls have with each other. I heard that twins, triplets, etc. often had the power to sense when a sibling is in danger, in pain, or even dead. it accord to me that if the girls were created through Chemical X, that must meant that their psychic connection may grant them something more such as the ability to read minds._

_ I would also like to point out the difference between telepathic communication (or telepathy) and mind reading. For my story, telepathy is the power to communicate in thoughts as if you could just send what your thinking to some one else. Mind reading (in this story) means to read what some one is currently thinking. Speaking through telepathy is more direct while mind reading can be a little disorienting because of how many thoughts can come and go in your own mind._

_ And one last note, the part where Mojo transformed into a disembodied head was based from the Star Fox video games in case you were wondering._


End file.
